Latent Affection
by Bobnumbahnine
Summary: Follow Tommeh Inuzuka in his dramatic love story with none other than sharingan wielder, Hatake Kakashi! Can the pair withstand the sure to come criticisms, then move on with typical shinobi life?
1. Chapter 1

Upon a gentle wind carried a hundred bottle green leaves, blowing through the warm Konoha air. Across the vast, beautiful countryside and coming to rest upon the high roofs of the hustle and bustle capital. No one would dare follow their path, but one single onyx eye.

The cool wind kicked up a fine sandy beige dust against the standard Konohagakure training ground, yet somehow the little conflagration avoided all human contact. The court wasn't exactly empty. It was filled with eight figures, yet just one human.

The human stood fairly tall for a seventeen year old, reaching around 6'1' if statistics came to the simple scenario. If not for his cheeky grin, his eyes of a royal blue would expose his identity to most villagers, shinobi, and increasing popularity among the other nations.

The final exposition of his identity would be his seven companions. Three rather large, ferocious wolves and four pups scampered around, as they should. The largest beast was named Oki; his silver pelt was greatly envied among those of the hidden claw country, and even humans whom enjoyed fur. The second greatest war golem was a deep, friendly chocolate brown furred creature, his tail the easily most identifiable physical trait. The final of large creatures would be Wei, the one female in the congregation. Her coat was a simple, mysterious ash grey, her frame leaner, defined and over all, clean.

Then came the four little soon-to-be beasts of burden. Three were completely identical in everyway, from their little barks to their eyes, their fur to their tails. One stood apart, and this was Tatsuki; a pup of the purest alabaster white and clear, golden eyes. Other than the colour differences, no trait would give him away as being Tommeh Inuzuka's first true partner.

The shaggy haired lad chased around after the pups, the three older wolves taking a very well deserved break. Each looked on favourably, and enjoyed the time to let their theoretical hair down. There was no denying that the constant upkeep of three children at once was a bit more than difficult, each wolf gaining a single baby as their own. Tommeh himself had been gifted Tatsuki, a small inclination of thanks from Wei, whom was the biological mother to each of the foolish little dogs.

Of course, outside of the Inuzuka clan, there was one figure known very well for his canine attributes; in the same clause, via summoning contract.

A silver haired male spied upon the ground, the little breeze acting against his scent. He was certainly a world wide famous Konohagakure nin, his skills rivalling that of a Kage, yet retaining the modest rank of Jounin. A single eye gazed upon the happy group, hidden in the shadows.

"Ha, so curious. Just the three gave us trouble before, now there are _seven._" And the impressed, almost jealous note could not refrain from Kakashi Hatake's smooth vocality. The older man was deeply intrigued by the Inuzuka, if not for his battle style, typical happy-go-lucky character, then for his friends.

The wind shifted direction, and the Jounin's scent practically flew towards the group. The Inuzuka's head shifted upon the surprising scent, as well did his little white wolf Tatsuki's. The three pups ran on, oblivious, and the three older wolves simply did not care. They were practically asleep, the kind sun raining upon them, inducing dreariness almost instantly. How could the shaggy haired shinobi wake them, when he knew their pain all too well?

"Huh, you caught that too, Tats?"

And as any good companion would do, the surprise glossed in his husky voice. The white pup wagged his tail happily.

Some time later and the group still hadn't left. All of the pups slept, nestled by either side of their mother, all but the little golden eyed one. It lay across the teenage shinobi's chest, the teen himself propped up by Oki's muscular side. Oh, how many times he had fallen asleep here could not be counted. But he did not sleep. Instead, he simply pretended. As much was difficult, but ever since that scent had reappeared some minutes before, his royal blue eyes had closed. Admittedly, regulating breathing and clearing the body of all stiffness was thoroughly relaxing, and several times already he'd really almost slept.

Tommeh was no fool, well, deep down. The scent he smelled was shockingly familiar, yet vague, as if it were simply one he couldn't quite put his russet finger on. Perhaps he could draw the stalker out with a false sense of security. The evening approached, the ultramarine sky becoming a tangerine with the setting sun.

At last, the scent shifted, and moved closer, becoming more intense with each passing second. The white pup shifted in his slumber, and the Inuzuka struggled greatly to remain still. The intent to pet was great, a natural reaction after all. One of the other little beasts had awakened, and it cocked its head over Shuu's slumbering form, sleepily. Sneaking the tiniest peek, Tommeh saw arms clothed in a deep blue material reached from nowhere, scooping up the animal. Luckily for the stranger, he'd picked Teki, the friendly pup. He got on with everything, from his siblings to the neighbour hood cat.

To the Inuzuka's amazement, he heard gentle cooing and content sounds from the pup. They knew to pet beneath Teki's chin? So, it wasn't a stranger. Could he chance a glance, or was it too risky …

"Okay Teki, back to Wei-san."

The voice was sleek and deep, just as familiar as the scent. Taking all things into account, it was a male, and presumably of Jounin level. Someone who knew all the wolves…

Ha, as if that narrowed things down. The sound of the pup's scuffling was very slight as the figure placed Teki between Oki and Wei. Again, Tommeh risked a little sight. What he saw was frankly shocking.

"Kakashi?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kakashi-san?!"

There was no denying the shock Tommeh felt at that moment. Of all the shinobi in the world of war, he'd never expected the silver haired loyal renegade, Hatake Kakashi, to be his one-day stalker. The Jounin seemed equally surprised that the Inuzuka had feigned slumber, and fooled him. A tender blush reddened his little visible skin, most of his face masked in a dark Velcro concealment. Oki, Shuu and Wei awoke slowly, Tatsuki raising his little marble head tiredly. Teki remained as awake as ever, yet somehow the awakening eluded the other two puppies.

"Oh, err, sorry. I just saw Teki here wake up and ... well, I'm a sucker for a cute puppy." The hint of truth laced his slender tone, which was sympathetically tired. But there was a flaw, and the blue-eyed male saw it lucidly. Teki was asleep before the older man had come within range. Kakashi was lying, a little white lie, yet a lie nonetheless.

"Ah, yeah, the pups are pretty cute I suppose." And that much was completely authenticated. Tommeh felt a little on guard. Why had the older man blushed? Was it simply the miniscule pride blow, to be caught out by someone as much as ten years his junior?

"See you later, Tommeh-kun. I have to talk to Tsunade-hime." And with that, the tall man was gone, and the brown haired teen couldn't help but feel a little confused.

---

Further into the great fire country's capital, a great red building rose, high above the highest tier laying the five Hokage memorials. Shodaime and his brother of the Senju, Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and, finally, Tsunade herself. The Godaime hokage stood atop this building, surveying the nation she'd almost given her life to save.

Kakashi appeared upon the roof, a little grey cloud blowing around his well-built frame. The blush had faded from his cloaked features, but an element of embarrassment remained. Ha, caught out by the Inuzuka. He shouldn't have been ashamed really; Tommeh was of the next generation, the one to inherit Konohagakure itself. But he wasn't getting old already, was he? Tchh, he was barely thirty!

Yet the shaggy haired teen exceeded the level Kakashi himself, whom had been regarded as a prodigy, at that age. Probably due to the training in the Hidden Claw, a country the Jounin had steered clear of.

"How'd it go, Kakashi-kun? Did you keep stalking, or did you really talk to him this time?" The blond, twin pigtailed medicinal nin knew full well of the sharingan bestown man's infatuation, or on a calm level, crush. She did not disapprove; the whole gay thing didn't bother her at all. The age barrier was little more than frivolous thoughts in her eyes. What she disapproved of was the sneaking about, the strange stalking.

"I spoke to him ... I'm amazed. He caught me out! I was petting Teki, and used all the names ... hmm, that was my mistake, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Okay, I know."

"... What does Tommeh-kun think, then?"

"... I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

The confusion met no equilibrium within his tragic mindset, but managed to take a backseat, incessantly nagging every few moments in reminder of the day's transpirations. Luckily, the wolves had left it, even though Teki remained curious afterwards, always searching around for the scent to return.

However, with the falling of night, the six wolves had to leave, leaving the shaggy haired Inuzuka and Tatsuki to their own business. The waning sun and rising moon had other plans for the pup however, who was already slumbering atop Tommeh's double bed in his usual Konohagakure flat. Donning a grey hooded jacket, he snuck out, leaving the day's t-shirt to feign his scent for a few hours.

The night air was colder, to a degree. The blue-eyed male shifted through the streets of Konoha, which lay a little emptier than when the sun was alive and well. A few colourful stalls remained opened, typically selling second hand merchandise, ranging from dull kunai and shuriken to defective explosive notes (a lesson he'd learned the hard way).

But the stalls were just mere obstacles in his path. Jumping atop one, he used it as a boost and landed upon a low roof. As always, the tangerine haired female stood there, admiring the magnificent marble moon against the comfortable backdrop of cirrus clouds and seas of glittering orbs.

The kunoichi didn't seem surprised by the Inuzuka's appearance either. The pair frequently met here, yet she did glance expectedly for one of his many wolfish partners to arrive. A second passed, and that plausible was extinguished.

"Hey, Tommeh-kun," she said, her voice not unkind, not neutral. "No Tats? Well, I suppose it is late."

"Yep, he's been asleep for about half an hour. Sorry, if you're disappointed." A teasing note entered his typically husky voice. Although his female friend wouldn't admit it willingly, she was growing fond of the wolves that usually accompanied her male friend. "And clearly no Sora either, eh Rénn-chan?"

Sora was an Eagle-resembling bird, only on a much larger scale than the typical variety, and Rénn's animalistic counterpart via her own summoning contract.

"Nope, doesn't look like he's around. Unfortunately, he tends to sleep at night, unlike us." A little joke shared between the pair, who seemed rather nocturnal of late. The smile couldn't be kept from his russet features, nor her own light pink.

"No, I have some interesting news," he murmured, taking a seat against the edge wall, his hands thudding softly against the brick surface. "I think I have a stalker."

The female wheeled around on the spot, halting her coral gaze upon the throned moon. "A stalker?! Why do you have all the luck?" Ha, in most circumstances, having a stalker would have been damn horrifying. However, the kaiton based Jounin herself was a little eccentric with certain topics. To be stalked was on her 'to do' list of life.

"And you'll never believe who it is. I'm not even sure why he's doing it!" It was nice, to work things out of your system. Each little word gave Tommeh just that bit more relief. When Rénn remained silent, the inclination to talk on was clear. "Well, you know Hatake Kaka-!"

The female emitted a high-pitched squeal, an almost horrified expression crossing her feminine, attractive profile. Her hands covered her mouth, in both shock and embarrassment. "He's stalking you? No way! Hold on. A guy?"

A cheeky grin replaced his previous, innocent smile. "Looks like I can pull more than the average kunoichi. I'll tell ya' though, I'm surprised. Aren't I … err, a bit young?" The ending chime rang clear, and the true burden of the question slept in the cool air. It was a simple home truth. There was at least thirteen years between the pair. Thirteen, otherwise known as an unlucky number.

And Tommeh was a suspicious bloke.

"Age is only an obstacle in the eyes of the beholder. Wake up and smell the roses, you're pulling one of the most famous ninja in the entire world!" exclaimed Rénn. She seemed to find a doubting key in his enunciation.

"Well, what would you do?"

The redhead gave him a withering stare.

A small 'oh' escaped his pappy lips.


	4. Chapter 4

A little plan had formulated in the back alleys of the Inuzuka clan member's mind. While he lay in bed that very night his mind was swamped with thoughts surrounding Hatake Kakashi. What could the older male's interests entail? Where lay their origins? How had Tommeh of all eligible bachelors caught that man's onyx eye? …Was it all simply fantasy?

Tatsuki rolled in his puppy-faced sleep, flumping from the royal blue eyed teen's chest to his side, none the wiser of his partner's inner turmoil.

Tomorrow, Tommeh was going to venture out alone.

---

He slept, hidden among the bed covers, oblivious to the world and all it's …. barking?

The alabaster pup jumped atop the blankets, searching through the folds of sheer comfort for the always-reliable features of his caretaker. Tommeh blinked his eyes once, twice, three times, a loud yawn escaping him. "Okay, okay. I'm up, see? Up."

He shook his head a little, escaping the blankets and snatching Tatsuki up in his arms. Break fast ensued, along with a bathroom break (for them both!) and a little personal grooming. The wolf-pup's fur was effortlessly perfect, as Tommeh's was effortlessly scruffy. Especially after a good, long sleep.

The gear for a lazy day was in place: a white t-shirt, jeans and a clear lack of headband. It wasn't likely that Konohagakure would be attacked that day, after all!

"Now Tats, you're spending the day with your brothers!" exclaimed the Inuzuka, the enthusiasm almost realistic, cuddling the little golden-eyed pup that seemed curious at the revelation. "Oh, don't give me that look. Hey, it isn't my fault! I have business to do. Oh, you say I don't? Well, you just ate out-of-date kitty kibble. Yeah, you don't like the sound of what, do you? I thought not. You ready to go? Ha, thought so."

---

They walked the streets, the warm summer weather beating the town senselessly. Many children ran around the shaggy haired teen, calling not to him but to Tatsuki. The wolf pups were especially popular, more so than the three parents and the human caretaker.

Not only with the children either. From Genin to kage, the pups seemed to have stolen more than a few hearts. This was half the reason for the Inuzuka gifting a day to the wolf family. A lot less attention would be paid. Already he'd caught the scented draft, yet only for seconds at a time. The silver haired Jounin kept to the shadows, and flicked repeatedly with his shunshin technique. Unfortunately, lacking in the ability of scent as such an Inuzuka was born with, Kakashi had no idea that with each physical dispersion, his scent burst forth.

Or maybe he did? Was he dropping hints? Was he feeling brave, when veiled in shadow? At the gates of the great nation, the six wolves waited patiently, the plans already drawn up and sent forth.

The Inuzuka crouched in front of the largest, magnificent beast, Oki, petting Tatsuki's marble head and slowly whispering, "I might be late. Keep him for tonight. You'll have a ball, I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Rénn was off on an early morning mission, but the town was typically hustle and bustle, so he couldn't say he had nothing to make him stray for his path. A few nerves set in, but all too luckily, a cooling breeze infested the long street.

The scent had gone, but that wouldn't be the last of it, surely.

You can do this, idiot! It's one guy. You might be wrong altogether. Why would he like you? You're too young! He's far too old!

_Goddamn, he's cool though. You'd be nuts not to find out. _

"Alone are we, Tommeh-kun?" whispered a cool voice in his ear. With a start, he turned, the scent quickly washing over him. How'd Kakashi managed to sneak up on him?! "Oh, I used your little t-shirt trick you play with Tatsuki. I heard you talk about it with Rénn-chan the other night. Hey, don't give me that look! I happened to be passing by."

The russet skinned tracker did not halt in his incredulous stare. He was surprised, after all, and suddenly in very close contact with the man in his passed day's thoughts.

Of course, the masked man retained his mask, and all over, his general attire. His hands were gloved, backed with a simple metal plate, a little item expertly used in battle by very few.

"You've been stalking me, Kakashi-san," he just barely whispered. Words were failing him. The 'san' remained on the Jounin's name. Respect for elders, and whatnot.

Kakashi cast him the same incredulous glance, which was impressive considering his veiled features. "Stalking? Uh, I think you're mistaken."

But Tommeh could not doubt his trusty nose. "No, it was definitely you. Yesterday confirmed as much…" Yes, that much was certain. They'd even spoken, for god's sake! He'd confirmed the ninja's scent then, even Tatsuki and Teki would remember it.

Instead of neither denying nor confirming his suspicions, the older male simply asked a question. "Tell me, Tommeh-kun. Do you have any raisons?"

"Raisons? Umm, no."

"Well, would you like a date?"

Kakashi was certainly confident in his questioning. The nervousness from the previous day had evaporated. Maybe Lady Tsunade had knocked a little sense into the man's brain ….

"Wait, wait, hold on! First of all, how would you know if I liked you? Second of all, why do you like me?" Just the tiniest bit of his confusion laced the words, a little desperation, enough to probably get noticed.

For all he knew, the man had noticed too. Maybe that was why he answered.

"Ever since the chuunin exams, I've kept an eye on you. Your battle style is particularly savage. I wanted to take you on as a student, but of course, Kaito-kun wouldn't hear of it. He's very fond of you, but in a different way to my own affection."

Tommeh noted 'affection'. Kakashi continued. "And I saw you with that guy from Sunagakure; a summer fling? Ha, I guess he was sort of feminine looking, I've seen you with girls too, though. Now then, answer?"

It took a while to sink in, when you'd just learned some … well, unusual information. Eccentric, and wonderful. Without taking the time to process the rest, instinct took over as always. "Yeah, okay then. I'll go on a date with you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Holy shit, oh shit, no way, no way! Ahh, Rénn-chan, where are you when I need you?!"

He paced atop the gates of Konohagakure, his pattern exaggerated, irritated, and absolutely hyper. His firey haired teenage friend would return soon. He certainly wasn't going to tell any of his male friends about the day's antics.

Once he caught her scent, about an hour later, he literally sprinted in her direction. She wasn't even relatively close. The wind just happened to be blowing to his advantage that day. Luckily for her, she was also alone; otherwise she'd surely have been embarrassed a little … a lot. She knew what had happened instantly. Her mind simply worked like that.

"He really asked?" she yelped, a huge smile widening her features. While she believed it, she couldn't! Tommeh hugged her, a little moment of ignorant joy, before quickly detaching himself, blushing a little.

"Sorry, but I still can't believe it. I didn't know what to think, and before I knew it, he asked me and I said yes!" He would have felt like the grinning fool, or the court jester, but the sense of euphoria was one that led little to real thought. Simple happiness.

It was a great feeling. Yet one little, insignificant detail nagged.

"Just don't tell Akimo-kun."

----

Tommeh lay upon his bed, the time 6:59pm. He knew of Kakashi's natural late nature, and expected to be waiting till 9:00pm! So when the knock came a rapping against his apartment door, he sat up with a jolt of surprise. He scuffled to the door, and there stood the Jounin in all his splendour. The wall-clock struck 7:00.

"Ha, a whole two seconds early, Kakashi-san?" A grin illuminated his features in the artificial light, simply taking in the man's figure. Clearly, neither had made an effort, and neither had changed.

Going into a lax relationship. Hey presto, they'd get on great! "So, what're we doing?" he asked curiously.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

---

They walked through the night, the cool air keeping them at a brisk pace. Perhaps stupidly, the Inuzuka had left his grey jacket at home. A fine layer of russet goose bumps lined the visible flesh of his muscular arms, not going unnoticed by the slightly taller Jounin.

"Are you alright, Tommeh-kun? Do you want my jacket?" he asked softly. The shaggy haired teen felt the blood flood within his cheeks, a rosy blush lighting up the skin.

"I'm fine, Kakashi-san. Don't worry about me," he murmured in reply, suddenly feeling very meek. Maybe it was nerves, but he found himself playing with his fingers; something to take his mind from the concerned Kakashi.

Kakashi simply groaned, removed his jacket, held onto it with his right hand fingers and flicked it over his back, shuffling closer to the Inuzuka and draping his left arm over Tommeh's left shoulder. "I think you're just stubborn. You're the same as Hana that way."

The silver haired male always seemed to want an equal ground to stand on. He certainly had the special Jounin's respect, and apparently, the respect was returned. "We're coming up to the spot now anyway. I'm sorry it isn't the usual … err, setting, for a first date, but I think you'll forgive me."

The trees were beginning to thin. The air's humidity was increasing, yet the shaggy haired nin had completely forgotten the directions they'd taken. It seemed like a new area, yet under the kind moonlight, every little detail was eclipsed under the blinding warmth of the sharingan wielder.

Then the timber was gone, and they stood against a sheer cliff edge over looking a vast, glistening lake. To the right, the two glorifications of Shodaime Senju and Madara Uchiha stood, a gushing waterfall reigning store between. He'd been here many times before, yet not upon this spot, not with Kakashi. The spot was such a staggering vantage point, and upon the edge laid the sort of blanket you'd expect at a picnic, the usual basket included.

"Whoa," said the husky voice, truly stunned. First date? Ha, Kakashi was either going all out, or was the perfect romantic at heart. "Kakashi-san, this is … amazing."

His royal blue eyes delved into the comforting depth of Kakashi's single exposure, a smile tapering his pappy lips, lifting from the overwhelmed contortion.

"You deserve it, Tommeh-kun. You're doing such a good job with your training, and especially with little Tatsuki. I couldn't help but show you this place! Come on, let's sit." With that, his jacket dropped to the ground, he led them forward, as Tommeh's legs seemed to disobey thought, and they fell to the red & white checked design.

The sky was majestic, the lake's entirety rivalling that of Oki's silver fur pelt. The full moon's glow simply lit the water, the thousand stars complimenting its crystal clear body. Several thin cirrus clouds surrounded the moon. It seemed like such a perfect moment. "Th-thank you, Kakashi-san," he murmured again, his voice almost weak. Who couldn't help but retain awe in the situation?

"Don't even mention. Now, it's eaten' time!"

The Inuzuka felt his stomach rumble, and Kakashi heard it. They looked to one another, the moment broken, yet replaced by one which felt just as good. An embarrassed smile broke the Inuzuka's russet features, and a laugh broke the cool silence.


	7. Chapter 7

They stood apart by the Inuzuka's brown apartment door, looking at one another for a time. Simple silence, their eyes never suffering defeat to the other's. It was well after midnight, probably closer to two. Tommeh was tired, and it showed. Kakashi was tired, but it didn't show. Things had just come to a standstill.

"Thanks for tonight, Kakashi-san," he said in a low voice that showed his fatigue in an uninsulting manner. "I'm sorry for being so quiet earlier. Guess I was just nervous, but I had a really great time."

"Don't mention it, I had a lot of fun too," and his smile showed through the mask. The shaggy haired teen turned towards the door, which of course he left unlocked. In his world, he figured if someone stole his stuff it was just meant to be. "See you tomorrow, Kakashi-san."

With that, he slipped through the doorframe, leaving the Jounin who seemed as if he were about to say something. At the last moment, he let himself get intimidated. Great. He'd ruined it all!

"Fuck…"

---

The other male left the place, feeling just a little confused. "Maybe I overstepped my mark. I must have freaked him out I guess," he wondered aloud. Raising his right hand, he scratched around his headband as if in thought. "Heh, but that was a great night. He was so surprised by everything. And his stories! He's done more than I gave him credit for. That Ikoyu sounds terrifying."

Ikoyu was another wolf, brother to Oki, and ruler of the Hidden Claw village. Standing at around eight foot tall, with a girth to match, he was a terrifying beast and expert in war. The Inuzuka had worked under this golem for just around ten months; a hard time, but the time when he met Oki, Shuu and Wei. Worth it? Of course it was worth it.

"I wonder what we'll do tomorrow … hmm, time to get planning."

----

"Come on, Tommeh-kun. Where were you last night? I came looking, then I found Rénn and she wouldn't tell me either!" demanded the younger voice of a boy named Akimo, one of the apparent many Uchiha clan survivors. He was around fifteen, but looked about twelve (much to his dismay).

"I was out with the wolves, Akimo-kun!" he replied for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The Uchiha descent was a stubborn kid, more so than Tommeh himself.

"Bullshit! Anytime you go out with the wolves you end up in the fields. Last night the others were near the caves, I know. I went and checked!"

"Akimo-kun!" He groaned and slapped his forehead, sighing afterwards. Breathing in, he caught a whiff of the older Jounin's scent, and begged that he wouldn't pop up by his side with Akimo there. "Leave it."

"As if! Tell me where you went! I want to know too! Why can Rénn know and I can't?"

"Because she can keep secrets! Last time I told you anything, I had Tsunade-hime running up to me for more info," he snapped, irritated by the young Genin's persistence. "Go home or play with your birdies already!"

"Fine then. Go play with your dogs, big baby," retorted Akimo, his pride clearly wounded. A defiant expression crossed his face before he whirled around and stomped off.

"Finally, he's gone, eh Tats?"

The little white wolf-pup scurried out from behind Tommeh's legs, watching Akimo stropping off with unusual glee. For some unknown reason, Tatsuki strongly disliked the Uchiha. Sometimes, the russet skinned lad couldn't help but feel the same.

Tommeh scooped his furry partner from the ground, petting his tough head. "Well, Kakashi-san will be here any second, so we won't be alone for long!" The enthusiasm was not fake, just a little exaggerated, for the pup's sake. They turned towards the approaching scent before a very casually posed Hatake rounded the corner. A smile hit Tommeh's face as the Jounin gave a lazy wave.

They approached one another, but didn't stop. Instead, Tommeh walked by the Jounin's side, still cradling Tatsuki.

"So, did you get to sleep then, Tommeh-kun?" asked the man, a mix of concern and humour lacing his attractively velvet tone. The Inuzuka glanced away for a moment. _He noticed._

"After a while. Had to let all the food settle. I didn't realise how much you brought!" which was honest. "Did you sleep well?"

"I think I had the same problem as you … plus, I couldn't stop thinking of you, and especially your story about the hidden claw. I'll have to remember to steer clear of that place," he replied, still so cool, so unaffected. So, he was thinking of Tommeh even while away from him; another mutual share between the pair, and another nervous blush. Things were strange, travelling a neutral line.

"Why does everything I say manage to make you blush?" questioned Kakashi, only added to Tommeh's embarrassment. He was teasing him again, and the Inuzuka allowed himself to get wound up.

"I'm not so sure myself, Kakashi-san," he admitted, playing with one of Tatsuki's ears.

"I have a theory. I might tell you later, just not now."


	8. Chapter 8

No matter how much Tommeh badgered Kakashi, seeking out his little theory, he'd find Kakashi's resolve was set in stone. The wandered around the great Konohagakure, chatting about the latest war time news (which Kakashi was very well informed on) and, well, whatever struck the Inuzuka's notion. After a while, he found himself blabbering on about how he stubbed his toe, how he didn't like stubbing his toe, and how the door enjoyed stubbing his toe.

As the day wore on, and the sunset began to approach, it was surprising to both the males. The hours had flown by them, and they'd simply wasted the day babbling.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku's?" asked the silver haired Jounin after a while, glancing towards Tommeh; it was almost as if he expected to be shot down. Had last night's premature escape made him doubt the teen?

"Sure, who can say no to ramen!" replied the shaggy haired teen, grinning towards Kakashi as Tatsuki ran along behind them somewhere. "Oh, by the way, Oki, Shuu and Wei are hunting tomorrow, so I have all the pups. D'you mind?"

"Sounds like date number three," the masked man replied jovially.

"Ha, it'll be fun! Tats and Teki already like you. What are two more to burden?" The idea alone made the pair smile. "Oh, did I ever tell you about when I stubbed my toe the other day?"

Kakashi groaned, but laughed it off in the end, seeing the Inuzuka's confused russet features. "Uh, guess I did."

---

The air was comfortably warm, a hundred different meaty scents crashing over his well-defined nose. Tatsuki poked his head from the Inuzuka clan member's grey jacket before Tommeh himself pushed him back in. The first time the alabaster pup had came here, he had a real blast running around the kitchen, climaxing in the loss of around a small fortune's worth in raw ramen noodles.

I think you can figure out why the royal blue eyed lad was keen to hide his little friend. The three took one of the tables, to help avoid the wolf pup's capture. Strangely, Kakashi was acquainted with the story already. Maybe he'd been stalking for a lot longer than he'd realised.

"Hold on, how'd you know about that, Kakashi-san?" he questioned after taking a seat. He didn't want to think of being followed for that long and only noticing three days ago.

"You may find this shocking, but believe it or not, I was here myself. I have a team, remember?" A cheeky note protruded through his tone, causing Tommeh to smile. In so many ways, the older man was living a teenage existence. Had those carefree years caught up to him, the years he'd missed before meeting Obito Uchiha?

"I remember. Naruto Uzumaki, the hyper blond kid who's off training with Jiraiya-san, the old pervert. Sakura … err, I forget her surname, but she'd training under Tsunade-hime. Hey, why are there only three people on your team?"

The situation certainly darkened. Tommeh looked up expectedly, not knowing the topic he'd breached upon. While the Uchiha scenario had occurred some years before, the main expanse was while Tommeh trained with the wolves, hundreds of miles away from reality.

"Have you ever heard of the name 'Sasuke Uchiha', Tommeh-kun?" Kakashi seemed to take the question in his prime, shaking off darker thoughts accompanying the namesake.

"Uchiha? Y'mean the little kid whose family was killed? I heard he was off training with someone, not sure, it happened about two weeks before I got back with Oki."

Amazing, how he lacked the essential 'connect the dots' syndrome.

"He was the fourth member of my team, team seven. He didn't just leave. He back stabbed us all." A grain of hurt escaped him; the Inuzuka leant forward across the table.

"Hey hey, it's okay, Kakashi-san. That was almost two years ago. I'm sure he'll be back soon, and hell, if he doesn't apologise then I'll make him!" The husky toned warrior certainly sounded adamant on his words. He meant them totally and completely but had no idea what he was truly promising. The masked figure looked up, a soft smile cracking his demeanour.

"Y'know, I bet you would, too."

The next half hour went by quickly, the 'Uchiha' topic dropped on both sides. A crushing guilt swept the Inuzuka's limbs, and he spent the time doing his best to cheer Kakashi up even more. He cracked a few terrible jokes; he made faces, whatever came to his occasionally simple mind.

However, once the ramen arrived, new tactics easily came to mind. In order to eat, the Jounin would have to revoke his mask. Tommeh distracted himself, stirring the noodles through the miso, appearing completely involved with the task; considering the rare removal of the man's Velcro piece, he assumed he was paranoid about something or other.

Tatsuki popped out from the chest of the grey jacket, panting a little. "Oh god, sorry Tats! Quick, down by my feet. It's cool there, and I'll sneak you some ramen. Good boy." His head disappeared sideways under the table for a few moments; before he left, Kakashi's mask was upon his face. When he surfaced, it hung lose around his neck.

Paranoia was certainly off the cards. Even though he was half veiled by a cunning placed steaming bowl, he could see enough. It took him a few seconds to realise he was staring. Once he did, he shook his head quickly, delving into his meal.

"Ahhh Ichiraku-san, he never fails!" proclaimed Tommeh, the first taste having just passed his lips, teeth, tongue and throat. The Jounin smiled in reply, half way through his own course. The shaggy haired male almost felt himself melt. Kakashi was simply gorgeous, perfect in everyway: his skin was attractive, his cheeks defined, the bottom half of a scar sliced along his left cheek, and he was a mix of city-pretty boy and gloriously rugged mountain man.

"Huzzah!" agreed Kakashi, grinning towards Tommeh. Before long they'd finished, Tommeh's bowl secreted to the ground and Tatsuki slopped away happily, his happy tail wagging every few seconds.

"Do you remember your chuunin exams, Tommeh-kun?" asked the argentine haired figure. The teen looked at Kakashi curiously, as if he were something to be examined.

"How could I forget? I did win, after all," he said in reply, his breathing very relaxed; he was full to bursting, so content. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, that was sometime before you met Oki and the others. Yet you still fought very well, and definitely like an animal. Where you always like that, from the beginning?"

Tommeh thought back to his childhood, when his training was much, much simpler. While in the academy, he trained with his aunts, Hana and Tsume along with their many hounds. He'd been raised like any other Inuzuka member. "I think I was always like that. I wouldn't say I was desperate to win, but I'd also say I go all out from the start of a battle."

The Jounin pondered the Inuzuka's answer for a few moments, before his fine face emitted another few words. "You were thirteen, but used two different chakra elements. In addition, you used your Go-ruden Boushi surprisingly well for someone so young. You got a lot of people talking, Tommeh-kun. You made a lot of people very rich by the end of that tournament. Tommeh Inuzuka, prodigy of his generation. Oh, don't blush again!" _He's so cute when he blushes … but I think I need to watch what I say, this must be the seventh time today. _

"I can't help it! I'm just surprised you're so well informed. Weren't you an ANBU back then?"

"A lot of ANBU were patrolling the exams. Kaito-kun specifically requested my presence. I think he really wanted to brag about you."

Good god, everything he says manages to sound like a compliment. I'm going to have to start myself soon, or I'll look like a twat.

"Oh, did he? Ha, that old man. On the topic of old men, just what age is he? He'd never tell me, I think he's too vain for his own good."

He also just wanted to know Kakashi's age. Kaito had once admitted that the pair shared very similar birthdays, only days apart. Once he had his sensei's age, Kakashi's wouldn't seem so … austere.

"He's about twenty-nine. But don't rely on that 'cause I'm terrible with birthdays and ages."

_Thank fuck, twelve years. Nothing unlucky about that!_

"Explain your bloodline trait to me, please, Tommeh-kun. Even when I looked at it through my sharingan, I couldn't quite get a handle on it." Clearly, he wanted to understand as much. Hatake Kakashi, the copycat ninja, was known for his thousand techniques and a very accurate explanation of each technique he saw.

"Umm, I've never had it explained to me. It's from my mother's side of the clan … but I have no idea who she is, so I'll go on instinct. When I first used the golden eye, it was a complete mistake, but I was getting really angry because I couldn't handle futon natured chakra. I was training with Kaito at the time, and before I knew it I felt like I was bursting with energy, but it was really painful.

"I just shouted 'Kai' because I knew it meant release, only what happened was really unexpected. I heard this weird growl, and then my skin was covered in this golden energy. It didn't hurt anymore, and I was really aware of my surroundings. My movements were a lot quicker and stronger, and no matter how hard anyone tried, I couldn't be put under genjutsu. Kaito-sensei thinks this is because I'm constantly releasing the energy, and my healing rate was a lot quicker. I think you might have seen that in the exams, after that Kyubei person gave me that massive gash up my arm but I didn't bleed.

Weird thing is, I didn't feel that injury, which is the worst point about my technique. I can't feel pain, so sometimes I end up going far over my limit and I basically get wrecked after battle, torn ligaments, more serious stuff. Kaito-san also said there's a 'generator' in my chakra system, after he got one of the Hyuuga clan members to look at the creation. The first time I used it, I ended up opening a fissure in the ground because the chakra had never been release before. Thirteen years at once, I think you can imagine that. It lasted over a week, I was nearly mad by the end of it cause I couldn't sleep. The night is boring, y'know?

"To sum all that up, it increases all of my stats like speed and power, while accelerating my healing rate and cancelling all genjutsu. I can use much bigger techniques through it, and can use combinations with Oki, Shuu and Wei. I won't even try to explain that, but basically, I become a wolf too. Weird, eh?"

Tommeh finished, not a clue about how to be conclusive. Kakashi seemed to be deep in thought, and Tatsuki had hopped back onto the seat by the Inuzuka, dozing into sleep.

I knew it. I've seen that technique before, but not by a woman. I wonder if I should tell him …No, it can wait. I can't bring up such a heavy subject.

"Kakashi-san, what are you thinking about?" asked the husky teen, stretching his arms and yawning widely, exposing his sharper, alabaster white incisor teeth. The Jounin noted this is appealing contrast to the teen's darker skin tone, in symphony with his unusual royal blue eyes. _Another trait acquired from his mother? _Kakashi asked himself.

"Oh, I apologize Tommeh-kun. I've kept you out far too late again. How about I leave you home now?"

It was nearing eleven, and outside was painted a very dark stygian black. Not a great bedtime, considering he'd be up at the crack of dawn the next day, again becoming 'mother' to the pups.

"Yeeah, I think that might be the smart thing to do," he said, gently scooping the sleeping wolf baby into his jacket again. He was off his seat in a moment, scrambling to pay the bill before Kakashi would even know. The man had made all the effort yesterday. This could at least be a little token of his appreciation and gratitude.

They were out of there before the next minute struck. They walked onto the cool street, not a soul in sight. The sky was bare again, exposing each individual glittering star. The shaggy haired nin turned towards Kakashi, who gazed at the stars with such intensity. He stretched out his gloved hand, and Tommeh held it like a precious gem.

Together they paced slowly towards his apartment, just a few hundred yards over the other street. They walked in a comfortable silence; the physical bond linking them in such a private matter, it could only be called beautiful. Another perfect moment, a perfect climax to the night, a perfect relationship getting off it's feet.

Before he knew it, again they stood apart by his apartment door, gazing upon each other's faces in solitude. Kakashi was a different person altogether. Some of his mystery had dispersed, yet was replaced by another feeling tenfold. A force of raw attraction pulled them together: they each took a step forward, their arms intertwined, their fingers curled against one another. Royal blue gazed into onyx grey for another moment before they closed, his pappy lips met Kakashi's, and the spark was almost instant. They stayed like that for a minute, holding each other, totally comfortable, living for that one perfect moment.

"That was possibly the most perfect kiss … ever," whispered Tommeh, his eyes gazing upon Kakashi's again.

"Then this is the second," murmured Kakashi's velvet tone, leaning in again, and they kissed. "And then, the third."

They met, so tender and gentle, so magnificently confident in each other's arms. All the little detail of every day life disappeared, and the pairing became official. They were together, as a couple, and slowly falling in love.


End file.
